Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, with Ninjas!
by Deception Alchemist
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Harry Potter Naruto crossover. You can basically tell what the stories about from the title. Uchiha Aimaru OC is hired by Dumbledore to guard the students during the Triwizard Tournament. Slight AU. Read at your own risk, it sucks
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, with Ninjas!

In Konoha:

The Sandaime was looking through the list of people who needed ninjas to help them. There was one name, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," that definitely seemed not to be from a ninja country. He wondered what why someone so foreign would want to hire ninja, _ninja. H_e doubted that any non-ninja country even knew that there were ninja. Intrigued, he looked at the job description:

_Dear Hokage of Konohagakure,_

_You must be surprised to receive a job from country so different from your own. But rest assured, I am probably the only one that knows about you ninjas, unless of course you decide agree to help me. I think I should warn you that we are wizards and witches. This year at my school, I will be hosting a competition, the Triwizard Tournament. It is required that I get as much safety for the students that I can acquire. I require the best ninja(s) you have. I will be paying as much as you want. Your ninja can be of any age as they are not going undercover unless you want them to that is. _

_Yours sincerely, _

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Sarutobi was surprised, she had never heard of this school, Hogwarts, yet this Dumbledore, knew all about his village. He motioned to one of his guards. But as soon as he read _"I will be paying as much as you want." _He decided to give them the best ninja in the village, besides himself and his students of course.

"Get Uchiha Aimaru here now!" One of the guards nodded and disappeared.

Aimaru, who was lounging at the top of the academy was surprised when she sensed someone coming near her. She had just gotten back from a mission in ages.

"What does the Hokage want? I just got back yesterday." Aimaru asked pouting.

"He'll explain it later, after all, isn't that how it usually is done?" the guard told her.

The 14-year-old kunoichi grumbled and followed him back to the Hokage's tower.

"Aimaru," the Hokage said, "there is an important mission I need you on, it will take about ten months to do. This man is holding a competition at his school; it's called the Triwizard Tournament. And you need to make sure that no one gets life threateningly injured. Do you accept this mission?" The Hokage waited for her to decide.

After a moment's pause she said one word, "Yes."

At Hogwarts: 

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for his guard to come with the Hokage of Konohagakure. He was going to explain in more detail what the mission was about

Just as he was thinking about how ninja were different from wizards, there was a poof of smoke. Unlike most non-ninjas, Dumbledore didn't look the least bit scared. In fact, he was quite calm.

"Ah, Hokage and the ninja I asked for? Excellent, excellent. I will be explaining your job, Aimaru, I believe." Dumbledore said. Aimaru nodded, (she sharinganed a book on English grammar and words) she was nervous although you couldn't see her face behind her ANBU wolf mask. She was dressed in a belly-baring, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt and a skirt; both pitch black, with a big and long sword on her back. Her hitai-ate was loosely around her waist as was her kunai holster. In white bandage, across her mid thigh was a midnight blue shuriken holster. When he saw her, he could immediately tell her age. He shook his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" Aimaru asked curiously. He looked up and said sadly,

"To be killing at such a young age." Aimaru was enraged; there they go again talking about being to young or being a girl, as if that made a difference to how well you fight.

"There is nothing wrong with being 14-years-old. You yourself said that a boy my age has managed to evade death countless time," she countered.

"Anyway, let's talk about your job. You will be guarding the castle," he waved his arm around, "during the Triwizard Tournament, it will start the day before Halloween, I'm not sure if you celebrate it, but it is on October 30. But I will introduce you to the school tomorrow, when the term starts. There will also be two more school coming to take place in this tournament, Beauxbatons and Durmstang, one wizard or witch from each school. I will give you tonight to go around the school. By the way, the Hokage mentioned something about a kekkei genkai, Sha-ringan?"

"Sharingan Mimic eyes, but everyone just calls it Sharingan. It gives me the ability to remember any jutsu or anything that I activate it on. It is only for the Uchiha clan, family to you. My friend, Hatake Kakashi, had one Sharingan surgically given to him, and he is famous as the Copycat nin." Aimaru corrected. The Hokage nodded, and began to talk about fees as Aimaru wandered out the door and went down the winding staircase; they were in Dumbledore's office, activated her Sharingan and walked around memorizing the castle's layout. She accidently walked in to Professor McGonagall.

"I believe that Dumbledore said something about you. Could you please pay special attention to a boy named Harry Potter? He'll need to be guarded. By the way, you'll be staying in the Gryffindor Common room, so I'll guide you over there. And I'll also give you a small tour of the school." Professor McGonagall said briskly and Aimaru bowed in appreciation. "Really there is no need for bowing at this school." McGonagall said.

She guided her over to the Gryffindor room and gave the fat lady the password and showed her up the girls' dormitory. Aimaru eyes widened as she saw a ghost passing through the room.

"Why hello there, I am the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. Your leader asked me to tell you that he will be leaving right now and that he has explained your summon creature, phoenix I believe he said, and most of your abilities to Professor Dumbledore. He also said that he will be telling a boy named Sasuke about this and will be taking care of him." The ghost said. Aimaru nodded thankfully and the ghost smiled.

"Did the Hokage mention anything about cats with Dumbledore?" Aimaru asked nervously. She was a container just like Naruto, only she was the container of a good monster that was mortally injured and needed a body, Aimaru's. So now, she is quarter cat, quarter wolf, and half human. Anyway, McGonagall looked curiously at Aimaru and then at Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes I believe he did. Oh yes, now I remember, Dumbledore said that he would like you to drop your just-u. He said that he wanted you to take care of his students as well as you can and will be explaining it at the feast tomorrow." Nick replied. Aimaru formed a hand sign and said something that McGonagall and she gasped at the girl in front of her. She was still the same beautiful girl with raven black hair, and friendly large eyes, but now she had gray ears, like a foxes! And she also had a long yellow tail!

Aimaru smiled shyly although McGonagall couldn't see it and said, "I'm a quarter cat, quarter wolf, and half human," as her tail swished back and forth. This explained why her mask was a wolf.

* * *

The next day 

Aimaru watched as the kids that she was guarding walked right pass her thanks to Henge no jutsu. She was a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She was at the back of a large mass of children who were soaking wet thanks to water balloons thrown by Peeves. He learned not to cross her; she had given him a genjutsu yesterday and kept his distance ever since. After all, she couldn't physically convince him so she had to use mental. She disappeared in a puff of smoke unnoticed by everyone. She reappeared at the Head Table. McGonagall motioned for her as she walked to her, everyone who was in the Great Hall started whispering.

"Does she have?"

"a tail!"

"Wow! hot!" Aimaru smiled as she heard that one with her unusually sensitive wolf ears. She has the ability to be as agile as a cat and smell and hear as well as a wolf. Back home, she had her own share of boys gawking at her, as with every other Uchiha in her generation, although those were fan girls. And here, they couldn't even see her face and thought she was beautiful. _Boys, can be idiots,_ she thought.

"Would you mind getting Peeves to stop throwing water balloons?" McGonagall asked her as soon as Aimaru reached her. She nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke, again. This time she heard about apparating in Hogwarts. She smiled, oh how she loved torturing those idiots without doing a thing. She reappeared outside the Great Hall in a corridor. Peeves was throwing water balloons at 3 kids, who she recognized as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Hey Peeves!" She shouted. They all looked around and stared at her. The children at a cat girl, the ghost at his worst nightmare. He flew away as quickly as he could. Aimaru formed a couple of hand signs and blew fire from her mouth through a hole in her mask. The children were surprised that the fire didn't hurt at all, instead was quite warm and dried them quickly and the floor as well. Aimaru smiled and turned around and walked back into the Great Hall

"Wait a minute, that was definitely not magic. She didn't even wave a wand. Plus there is no way that she is allowed to wear that mask. Even Aurors don't wear masks!" Hermione noticed.

"I don't care, she just saved my life, Peeves's water balloons were so darn cold!" Harry said

Aimaru went back in to the Great Hall jumping as she entered, soaring through the air and landing gracefully on the floor next to Professor McGonagall.

"I did just what you asked McGonagall-sempai." Aimaru said softly, but still loud enough for only Professor McGonagall to hear. Aimaru stood behind Dumbledore after that. Soon, the sorting began. Aimaru was shocked when the old hat sang! Sure there was magic on it, she could see that from her sharingan, but she thought that was just to make it stay together, after all, it had to be immensely old. When it got to the part about the different houses, Aimaru became interested. Gryffindor sounded like Jiraiya, Ravenclaw like the Hokage, Hufflepuff a bit like Tsunade, and Slytherin was definitely for Orochimaru. They even got the snake part right! When Professor McGonagall start calling the names, Aimaru's mind began to wander, after all, ninjas were supposed to be exploring and in danger. But as soon as they started eating, she listened to the conversation between Ron and that ghost she met yesterday, Nearly Headless Nick, they called him. She wondered how someone could be _nearly headless_. After all, your head was on your shoulders or it wasn't. But she stayed in the shadows.

"But they get paid? They get holidays, don't they? Andsick leave, and pensions, and everything?" Hermione asked. Aimaru was surprised at Nick's response. Or actually what happened at that point. He was laughing so hard that his head fell off and dangled on the inch of skin and muscle that attached it to his neck. She wouldn't let a gasp pass her lips, but…she failed. What kind of thing has part of its neck still attached to it's head while the rest of it is already off? Thankfully, nobody noticed, or at least nobody mentioned it. After Nick said they didn't have sick leave, pension, and etc. Hermione refused to eat another bite. As soon as the feast ended, Dumbledore stood up. He made the staff announcements and the usual warnings. Then he mentioned that there wouldn't be the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. And instead he was going to explain and introduce Aimaru just as someone walked in. He was so badly scarred that Morino Ibiki would have been surprised. They muttered something so low that even Aimaru couldn't hear anything, and then he introduced the man as Professor Moody. Aimaru looked him over with her sharingan, if anyone looked at the shadow where she was, they would see to red eyes with black commas there. There was something weird about him, but she decided not to mention anything until he acted oddly. Dumbledore went back to explaining the Triwizard Tournament, at that point, Aimaru smiled.

"I would like to introduce a guard I hired for this purpose, to make sure that no one dies during the Tournament this year. Her name is Aimaru and she is a ninja." At this, people started muttering. Aimaru growled a little. She could hear some people saying that a girl would definitely not be able to save anyone. Also she heard that ninja were useless against magic. _Hmph. I guess I'm going to have a little fun with them later,_ Aimaru thought.

"I can assure you that she is more than competent to do this. I also advise you not to make her angry, as it might just be the last thing you do. Or at least you'll be safe until the end of term when the contract is fulfilled. Until then, she has no right to hurt any student unless they are doing something illegal whether it is her law or ours." At this, Aimaru walked out of the shadow, scaring everyone. They hadn't even seen her standing there. She had a foxy grin under her mask, and thought, _Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun!_

"I don't believe it, no wonder she didn't even use a wand when she was making that fire!" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron were just as stunned. They caught up with Aimaru after the feast.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked still shocked that that girl was the guard.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Aimaru retorted. She turned on her sharingan eager to see how much chakra, or magic they called it, each of the Golden Trio had. Not at all a lot. Her own was more than triple what they had combined. She supposed that wizards and witches were just a sad little group of people. And she finally understood what her big brother, Itachi, had meant when he said that there were a lot of different people in the world and most of them are weaker than us, as in the ninja. She wondered where he encountered them. She walked to the Gryffindor common room remembering that McGonagall said that they were all Gryffindors. In her mind, she groaned, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, if you want any pairings, just ask, I'll see what I can do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put the disclaimer last time. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. But I do own Aimaru! By the way, most of the beginning of the story is about the rules of the Triwizard Tournament. I'll put an A/N for the part where it changes**

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, with Ninjas!

Chapter 2

For the next month, all Aimaru did was walk around the castle, patrolling the grounds at night. Nothing to it, in fact she almost longed to go back home. But then again, there wasn't anything interesting there. The only thing that kept her going around with a ninja attitude was knowing that she had to train to make Sasuke proud. But on October 30, things finally got interesting. That night, Beauxbatons and Durmstang were coming to Hogwarts. The students were lined up in 7 rows, first years in the first row, second years in the second row… It got too boring for her restless mind to handle. After a couple of minutes when the teachers finally stopped trying to make the students behave, her wolf ears perked up. Her golden yellow eyes scanning the sky, **(A/N her eyes are yellow because of the cat inside her) **bus she didn't see a thing. Finally her sharp eyes spotted something soaring through the sky. There were so many horses attached to what looked like a flying house. She watched the progress of the carriage, she noticed, through the sky.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out in the back row with the teachers. All the students looked up at once to see where Dumbledore was looking.

"Where?" many students eagerly asked looking in every direction they could think of. In fact one student looked at Hogwarts as though French boys and girls were going to be filing out in a few seconds.

"It's a dragon!!!!!!!" a first year yelled. Aimaru tutted at him from behind her porcelain mask. Some of the students could be huge idiots sometimes.

It finally landed neatly on the ground in front of the students. Out filed many witches, and a humongous woman who was about as tall as Hagrid she noticed. She wasn't listening to the conversation between Dumbledore and the massive woman whose name was Madame Maxime. She was olive skinned with large black eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was in a shining knob at the base of her neck. As Madame Maxime walked toward the castle, she heard a rumbling, kind of like when a vacuum cleaner is sucking things up. Her ears bended and twisted to figure out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it came from the lake…but things don't come out from lakes unless it was there to begin with. She was proven wrong. Thank goodness for her, she had a mask on which hid the fact that her eyes went really wide. A huge ship came out from lake, dripping wet. She heard an anchor being dropped and people disembarking. The students wore thick furs that she could see. A man with silver hair and furs lead his students to the group of Hogwarts students. He was tall and thing and a goatee in a small curl. He smiled and showed rather yellow teeth.

"Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come alone, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstang, said. Aimaru only listened as she felt there was something weird going on with Karkaroff. Her wide eyes instantly became slits, time for some snooping. She made became invisible after a few hand signs and crept into the Durmstang ship without anyone noticing. Inside, she found a labyrinth. She turned on her sharingan just to make sure she wouldn't get lost, after all, it wouldn't do to destroy someone's ship. She easily found the headmaster's cabin; it was the biggest one and the one with most magic in it. She used a Henge no jutsu, as she wouldn't touch a thing, who knows? Maybe Karkaroff was a paranoid guy. She transformed into a cat and padded in. There wasn't much in there, a few magical instruments in there, a desk with a quill and a bottle of ink, and an elegant bed, much fancier than the students', but nevertheless, she sharinganed the whole room, just in case. She poofed back in to the Great Hall's shadow and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"She's a _veela_!" Ron said hoarsely. Aimaru looked around to see who Ron was so crazy about. She spotted her; she made all the other boys also pout like little dogs staring at her beauty. She had silvery-blonde hair almost to her waist, deep blue eyes, quite different than Naruto's piercing eyes, and was very pale. Aimaru did have to admit that the girl was quite beautiful. Aimaru smiled, she didn't have to put up with fan boys this year. Woo-hoo!

Just then, Aimaru heard the scraping of chairs from the staff table. She looked up and saw Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch sitting besides Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. As soon as the golden plates had been magicked clean, Dumbledore stood up,

"The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket." Dumbledore spoke.

"Casket?" Harry asked softly. Ron just shrugged.

"And just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation." Dumbledore continued. There was a polite applause for him.

"And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Dumbledore said. There was a rather loud round of applause for bagman than Crouch, perhaps because he looked more likable.

"They have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the judges' panel. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said.

Filch approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels that looked extremely old.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, space throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many ways…their daring, their powers of deduction, and of course, their ability to cope with danger. I have taken the liberty to hire a ninja, as I have explained to my students." Dumbledore said. At the sound of the word ninja, the Durmstang and Beauxbatons students perked up and became interested. However, the Hogwarts students' attentions started wandering.

"If you would please come up here, Aimaru Uchiha." At that, Aimaru leaped up and landed right next to Dumbledore with perfect aim. She stood there stiff.

"She is trained in many arts of fighting, and I suggest to everyone do not anger her. She has the right to stop anyone that might be cheating. She is hired to help anyone in the tournament that is or probably will be mortally injured. She will also be patrolling the school when her help is not needed. Now as you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore announced. He took out his wand and tapped three times on the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Aimaru nearly let out a gasp; the chakra content in that casket was so high that it was practically pulsing; of course she was the only one who could feel it. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been boring if it had not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. He closed the casket and set the goblet carefully on top of it and said,

"Anyone wishing to submit himself or herself as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hour in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall. No one under the age 17 will be able to pass the line I will draw," he finished. **(A/N This is where it starts to be different) **Aimaru walked off, keeping her eyes on Professor Karkaroff, there was something weird about him. She could practically feel the way he was evil. But yet, it also felt a bit muffled. She followed his students out the door, she decided to go ahead a bit and watch Harry, just like she promised McGonagall she would do.

"Thank you," she heard Karkaroff say. Than he froze, turning his head slowly back to Harry.

"Yeah, that's him, Harry Potter. Now that you've seen him, don't you think you should move, unless you want to speak to him? After all, you're blocking the doorway." Aimaru said sourly. It was true, a lot of the students were checking out what the holdup was about. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff led his students to the ship.

--

Aimaru got up the next morning as soon as someone else got up. As soon as someone's breathing and heartbeat changed, her ears would be alerted and that woke her up, that was the only time she let her ears work that strong. She got dressed and slid her sword down the straps for it on her back, put her mask on, and went down to the common room. She saw that Fred and George and Lee were the ones that woke her up. They were putting some potion in their mouths; she sniffed and noticed it was an Aging Potion.

"You do know that I can see what you're doing right?" Aimaru asked deciding to scare them. Fred nearly dropped the bottle containing the potion.

"When did you get there? And you aren't going to tell anyone right?" Fred asked with 'innocent looking' eyes, or at least innocent for Fred.

"'Course I'm not. I love a good prank or two. Besides, Dumbledore said I had the right to stop someone from cheating, I don't have to." Aimaru explained. Fred sighed in relief.

"Thanks. And twisting words are we? By the way, I'm Fred, he's George, and that's Lee Jordan. We're the pranksters here at Hogwarts. By the way, if you want to purchase any pranking items, buy it from us. In fact, for letting us off, we'll give you to items for free! They're called the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said. Aimaru smiled behind her mask, and replied,

"Sure thing." They walked into the Great Hall together talking about all of the pranks they did before. And Fred explained to Ron and Harry what they did.

"OK, I'll go first." He pulled a slip out of his pocket and took a great big breath and stepped over the golden line. George yelled in triumph and leapt in after Fred. But right away, there was a loud sizzling sound and both twins were hurled out of the circle. They landed ten feet away and with loud popping sounds, they grew identical white beards. The entrance hall rang with laughter and even Fred and George joined in once they looked at each other's beards.

"Hey! Aimaru, you didn't tell us this would happen!" Fred said.

"I don't have to tell you anything! I told you I wouldn't tell on you and I didn't. I didn't tell you that you would grow beards though, because like I said, I like a good prank or two. Oh and those two items are going to be of my choice, aren't they?" Aimaru laughed. Fred and George set off to the hospital wing with Lee howling with laughter. Aimaru, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in to breakfast. The decorations changed; there were live bats and carved pumpkins.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in. That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth." Dean told them.

Aimaru's sensitive wolf ears caught cheering out in the entrance hall. They all turned to see Angelina Johnson coming in and grinning, embarrassedly.

"Well, I've just put my name in!" she said.

"Well I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering. I really hope you get it, Angelina!" Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Angelina said smiling.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione when they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Let's visit Hagrid!" Harry said. Aimaru saw that Hermione just had an idea.

"I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W.!" It was this club Hermione had decided to start when she figured out that the house-elves were working without wages, sick leave, etc. "Wait for me to get the badges from upstairs!"

Aimaru thought that Hermione was just a little too enthusiastic about her little club. After all, most people who bought the badge just did it to get Hermione to shut up. And most people just thought that this was a big huge joke, or they would have if they didn't know that Hermione didn't know how to take a joke and said that they should be thankful that house-elves warmed their blankets, cooked their food, etc.

"Hey, you don't mind if I tag along, do you?" Aimaru asked.

"Sure! Hey, Ron, it's your friend…" Harry said, Ron looked around, and saw the veela-girl. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them in to a single-file line. They dropped their slips of parchment into the goblet one at a time. As each slip entered the blue-white flames, it turned red and briefly emitted sparks.

"What do you think will happen to the ones that aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to Harry, but Aimaru answered first.

"They'll hang around watching the tournament 'cause Madame Maxime is staying to judge isn't she?"

"I guess." Ron said dreamily. A loud rattling noise announced that Hermione was back.

"Finally, that took forever!" Ron complained. As they neared Hagrid's cabin, Aimaru noticed a smell that was coming from it. It smelled liked axle grease, something that she didn't like to smell at all. Harry knocked on the cabin door.

"About time! I thought that you had forgotten where I lived!" Hagrid boomed, causing Aimaru's cat ears to cringe slightly. But Aimaru hadn't even noticed, she was too busying staring at Hagrid. Evidently, Hermione hadn't noticed either, as she was saying that that was because they were really busy. But she looked up and saw Hagrid too. He was wearing his ugly, but best, brown suit, a yellow and orange-checkered tie, and used large amounts of axle grease, tried to tame his hair, which explained the smell of axle grease. But now, his hair was sticking down in two bunches.

"Where are the skrewts?" Hermione asked deciding not to comment on Hagrid's bizarre appearance. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were Hagrid's new monster to love. They ends sometimes blast off and propel themselves forward, and they are vicious, even to a ninja. Although they weren't too bad to Aimaru since her chakra element was fire, being a Uchiha.

"Out buy the pumpkin patch, they're getting aggressive now: they started killing each other."

"That's too bad." Ron said. Aimaru could practically smell the sarcasm coming from his sentence. She shot him a glare, but since her face was under the mask, it looked like Aimaru was just staring at Ron.

"It's OK though. They're in separate boxes and I still got 'bout twenty." Hagrid answered sadly. They went inside the hut. There was an enormous bed covered with a patchwork quilt, a similarly sized wooden table, and chairs. There was also a large amount of cured hams and dead birds hanging from the ceiling. They sat down and started talking about the Triwizard Tournament.

"Come on tell us Hagrid! We swear we won't tell anybody!" Harry begged.

"Naw. Yeh'll jus' have ter wait and fin' out on the day of the firs' task like everybody else! But it's going to be exciting I can tell yeh that."

"Go on, go on!" Hermione pleaded.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh! Them champions're going ter have their work cut out!" Hagrid said laughing.

They even decided to have lunch with Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione begged Aimaru to eat with them, as that would make her finally take of her mask. She agreed but she put up a genjutsu first to make it look like the mask was still on. Of course the Golden Trio didn't know about that. So when Aimaru was about to take off her mask, all of them waited on bated breath. And when she took it off to reveal another mask, they all fell down, anime style of course. Hagrid knew that would happen so just started laughing. The Golden Trio were certainly mad but that changed in a few minutes to disgusted as Hermione found a rather large talon in her "beef casserole". But they enjoyed themselves wondering about the dangerous tasks the champions had to perform.

"Why do you where that mask anyway?" Ron finally asked Aimaru. She paused a few seconds deciding what to say.

"It is required in our uniform. It is to hide our faces from enemies who might find out our close ones and threaten to hurt them. It is also to hide our emotions. It is important for a shinobi to never let emotions get in the way of our job." Aimaru said.

"Oh." That was all Ron said.

A light rain started to fall by midafternoon. It felt good to be sitting by the fire watching the figures that Aimaru was forming out of the fire she blew out of her mouth.

"Oh! Hagrid, would you like to join S.P.E.W.? It is this club I started to help get house-elves better working conditions, wages, sick leave, and such. It only costs two sickles. It would help the house-elves a lot." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at that.

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione. It's in their nature ter look after humans. That's what they like, see. Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insultin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em." Hagrid said. But Hermione was stubborn. She mentioned that Dobby was really happy and that he was now asking for wages. But Hagrid was also stubborn, and kept with his no. Aimaru silently agreed with Hagrid when he said that there were weirdoes in every breed. The Uchihas were an honorable family, always on the good side of the law. But her brother, Itachi, slaughtered everyone in their family and became an S-class missing nin. He even made his own brother see what he did through the Tsukuyomi. She shivered when she thought about what she had done to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan

_--Flashback—_

_It was 2 years ago. I was on a mission to assassinate a man who betrayed Konoha. His name was Hitoshi. My partner and my best friend, Tomachi, and I finally tracked him down. Knowing the man was skilled, Tomachi held him down._

"_Use the Katon: Doragon no jutsu!" Tomachi was commanding me to use the forbidden Fire Dragon. _

"_No! It'll kill you too!" I yelled._

"_Do it. As the ANBU Leader, I command you to. Besides, you'll get your Mangekyou Sharingan! Do what is best for the village." She yelled her brown eyes blazing. _

_I gave in realizing that this was possibly the only jutsu that would work on this man that I had enough chakra for. I formed the hand seals, and blew a fire out of my mouth. It was in the shape of a dragon, with hard coal for scales. It squeezed Tomachi and a squirming Hitoshi into its tight grip and killed them. I shed a few tears to my dear friend. Then, I felt a whirl of power and of pain. I realized that I had just received the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_When I got back to Konoha, I met Hatake Kakashi first._

"_What's wrong Aimaru? You're usually happy after you have a chance to fight." Kakashi asked, the worry in his voice clear. I looked up at him and turned on my sharingan careful not to look him directly in the eyes. He gasped. He gave me a big hug and told me not to worry._

_--End Flashback—_

"Hey we should head back. We wouldn't want to be late for the feast and the announcement of the school champions," Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, we should, it's growing dark," Aimaru said as she motioned out the window. The boys nodded.

"I'll come with yeh, jus' wait a sec," said Hagrid. Hagrid got up and went to the drawers beside his bed. Aimaru began to wrinkle her nose at the smell. It was noxious! And worse, it smelt even worse to her because of her sensitive nose.

"What is that?" Aimaru asked Hagrid, coughing.

"Eh? Oh, eau de cologne. I'll go an' take it off, " he muttered in a small voice.

They looked outside wondering what took him so long. There Hagrid was standing starring misty-eyed at Madame Maxime. He left with her without coming back for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aimaru. They let themselves out and headed toward the castle. They entered the Great Hall and Aimaru decided to eat with the Gryffindors. She set the genjutsu again, and to all the people who didn't know that there was going to be a genjutsu, they all fell down anime style. This time, it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione who laughed. At last, the golden plates returned to their normal spotless state. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make the decision. Now, when the champions' names are called, they will come to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go to the next chamber." He took out his wand and with a great sweep, all the candles except those n the pumpkins were extinguished. The Goblet of Fire now was the brightest thing in the room with a sparkling, bluey-whiteness. Aimaru could barely hear anyone breathing. The flames turned scarlet. A red flame shot high in the air and a slightly burnt piece of parchment flew in the air. Dumbledore caught it as it drifted slowly to the ground.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted. He walked up to Dumbledore and went through the door into the next chamber while there was a thunderous applause. Again, everyone's attention turned to the cup. Again, a piece of parchment shot out of it.

"Beauxbatons champion will be Fleur Delacour!" again he shouted. Aimaru heard some crying hidden under the applause, she saw two girls sobbing with their heads on their arms. Finally, it was the Hogwarts champion.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." When Dumbledore said that, Aimaru had to cover her wolf ears as the next table was screaming and stamping as Cedric walked to the chamber.

"Excellent. I am sure that all of you will be cheering on your champion-" Dumbledore suddenly stopped. The fire in the goblet turned red again. Dumbledore seized the parchment. Dumbledore stared at the parchment and everyone stared at Dumbledore nervously. And then he said two words.

"Harry Potter"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling or Masashi Kishimoto. Waaaaaaaaaaah! Thank you xXSakuraNekoXx and Stargirl112 for my first two reviews!TToTT. I'm so happy I'm crying!  
**

Harry sat there, stunned. Aimaru focused her ears onto what Harry said. When she puts enough chakra into her ears, she can tell when someone is lying or not from the way the voice quivers or is firm. It even works if someone stutters or is nervous, like Hyuuga Hinata.

"I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't," he said blankly. That sentence came out as the truth. But as much as she trusted him, she had to keep all of the possibilities at hand. Someone else might have put it in for him.

"Harry Potter! Up here, if you please!" Dumbledore called. Knowing there was no way out, he walked down the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It seemed to take an hour for him to walk up there. As he walked out of the Great Hall, he found himself in a smaller room with pictures. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur were grouped around the fire.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" she asked with her French accent. Just as she finished asking Harry, Aimaru entered the room. She was looking at Harry carefully. Aimaru was thinking if she should use the Mangekyou Sharingan and see what really happened. If he did anything wrong, that is. She decided not to as it might make him faint depending on how strong he is.

"Extraordinary! Gentlemen, lady, may I introduce for the first time, and possibly the only, a fourth, Triwizard Champion!" Bagman shouted as soon as he entered the room behind Aimaru. At this, Viktor straightened and looked closely at Harry. Cedric just looked a little confused and Fleur, well she thought that this was a joke.

"Ha ha! Vairy funny Meester Bagman!" Fleur laughed tossing her hair behind her back.

"Joke?" he asked confusedly, "no, his name just came out of the goblet." At this, Fleur frowned and Viktor and Cedric looked confused.

"But…but…he is underage! 'E cannot compete! 'E is to young!" Fleur said desperate to find a reason that Harry couldn't compete. Aimaru looked at her and said,

"Well, the age restriction is only a rule for a safety measure, we don't want, say a first year going and doing the tasks. So the Ministry of Magic just made it seventeen because that's when you turn an adult. So …" she trailed off as the door opened again and Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Crouch, McGonagall, and Snape came in. As soon as Fleur spotted her headmistress, she strode there and said,

"Madame Maxime. Zey are saying zis little boy will be competing!" Madame Maxime glared at Harry, drew herself up to her full height, stuck out her chest and demanded,

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dore." She growled. "'Ogwarts cannot have two champions. Unless, of course, you would like to let Professor Karkaroff and me both enter our students' names so all three schools have two champions. It is the only fair way."

"But that's is impossible as the Goblet of Fire won't ignite until the next Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman protested.

"During which Durmstang won't be competing!" Karkaroff said.

"Relax Karkaroff. It is no one's fault but Potter's and don't go blaming Dumbledore. Potter has been stepping out of line since the wretched day he arrived here." Snape softly said. But everyone could hear it. It reminded Aimaru of the way Itachi said things, softly, but clearly.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning tone, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" with a look at Aimaru. She immediately added chakra to her ears. That came out as the truth. She slightly shook her head.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked. Aimaru closed her eyes, focusing.

"_No_." Harry said. That also came out as the truth. Again, she shook her head

"But evidently, 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"I believe him," Dumbledore simply said.

"And how would you know if he was lying of not, Dumbledore?" Karkaroff said in a calm voice that obviously hid a threat. You didn't have to be a ninja to figure that out.

"I have my ways," he replied. That wasn't good enough for Madame Maxime. But, there was nothing she could do now. Aimaru shifted to the still open door and saw that the Goblet of Fire was within seeing range. She turned on her Sharingan and studied the goblet. Of course there was going to be a strong signal of magic. But if there was one stronger than there was on the day before Halloween, that means that someone tampered with it. She studied, it was the same, but there was two layers, one intricately put on the other. Just as she was going to verify it, she heard and saw Moody clunk into her line of vision.

"The only one that I should hear complaining about this is Potter. And yet, I don't hear him saying a word," he growled.

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur burst, "zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone does want him to die for it," Moody said.

"So, I think that however this happened, we have to agree. Both Cedric and Harry will have to compete." Dumbledore said.

"Ah, Dumbly-dore."

"If you have another idea, I would be delighted to hear it!" Dumbledore said. Madame Maxime turned red with anger and shut her mouth. Bagman looked excited.

"Now, I got to give the champion's their instructions! Barty, want to do the honors?" he said rubbing his hands together happily.

"Yes. Instruction. Yes. The first task will be on November twenty-fourth. It will test your daring, so we won't be telling you what you will be up against. Courage is an important part in a wizard. The champions are not allowed to ask a teacher for help. You will only be armed with your wands and the judge's panel, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Mr. Bagman, and I will score you. You will receive information about the second task once the first one is finished. Is that all, Albus?" Crouch said nonchalantly.

"I think so. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, no. I must back to the Ministry. It is a very bush and difficult time at the moment. I've left young Weatherby in charge. He is a bit…overenthusiastic truth be told." Mr. Crouch said using the wrong name for Percy Weasley unknowingly.

"Now, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a night cap?" Dumbledore asked. But both of them had already let their students out. Karkaroff led Krum out silently, while Madame Maxime and Fleur were jabbering in fast French. Harry and Cedric left as Dumbledore dismissed them. Aimaru left with them. The candles in the pumpkins had already burned low giving the pumpkins an eerie flickering quality.

"So…how did you get your name in the goblet?" Cedric asked, "guess we're playing against each other again!"

"I told you, I didn't. And I s'pose so," Harry said quietly feeling that was a great bit weight in his stomache. Aimaru correctly read his face and said,

"Don't worry about it! Hey, that's what I'm here for!"

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked as he glared at her.

"Well, ninja are so supposed to be prepared for the unexpected. And I had a feeling that would happen, the chakra signature, magic to you, was just way too strong for an object like that." Aimaru said thoughtfully. Cedric turned right, and left Aimaru and Harry alone to head for the Gryffindor common room, where they were so loud, her extra-sensitive ears cold already pick up the cheering, no doubt mostly caused by Fred and George. Harry was silent all the way until they reached the door.

"Balderdash," he said dully. The Fat Lady swung open and Aimaru braced herself by blocking most of the sound out from her ears by making a chakra earplug. But Harry, not being a ninja, could not stop the noise from deafening Harry.

Aimaru stayed silent and went up to the girls' dorm where she saw Hermione looking worriedly at the mass of people surrounding Harry.

"What's wrong?" Aiamru asked.

"Well, I know that Harry didn't enter. But I'm just worried about how entered him and why," Hermione whispered.

"Sit down, Hermione, and I'll tell you what I think. I think that someone, obviously with a lot of magic bewitched the goblet. Listen, I know this stuff, because ninja analyze every little detail, that's why we are so strong. How do you think that no one besides Professor Dumbledore ever found us? And yes, non-magic people never find you people because you have your magic to hide the trail. There was an immensely high amount of chakra on the goblet. Of course there was supposed to be for an object like that to work. But I studied it with one of my…skills. There were two layers on it. One I immediately recognized as the original spell used to make the goblet work, and another stronger one on top of that. I wasn't able to study it enough, but I think that it was to convince the goblet that there were four schools, not three, entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Then, whoever cast the spell just entered Harry in the extra school to make sure that his name would come out. He didn't just put it into Hogwarts because he must have been unsure whether Harry would make the cut. The only reason someone would do this is because he would want Harry to die, or do something to him." Amaru said. When she finished, Hermione looked horrified.

"But are you sure there isn't anything else?" Hermione pleaded. Aimaru just shook her head. Hermione searched for another topic they could talk about.

"Can you please take off the mask? Just this once?" Hermione asked. Aimaru thought for a minute, then against her better judgment, moved a hand toward her fox mask. She slid it off her face and it showed her big onyx eyes with long eyelashes that matched perfectly with her long black hair.

"You're only as old as I am!" Hermione gasped.

"We generally start training in an academy. Then, we are divided into groups of three with one teacher around the time we turn twelve. Right, now, I am in a higher rank because I showed great skill before I turned twelve. My brother, Sasuke, turned 12 this year. " Aimaru said.

"So then…you learn how to kill…when you're only 12?" Hermione asked obviously horrified. Slowly, Aimaru nodded.

* * *

Aimaru entered with Hermione into the Great Hall. They decided to get some toast for Harry, not wanting to suffer eating in there. There, they saw Ron stabbing some scrambled eggs like they were Malfoy and Snape. 

"I'll deal with Ron, you deal with Harry," Hermione whispered. Aimaru nodded got the toast and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room and arrived just in time to see Harry open the portrait door.

"Hey, I brought you this. You want to go for a walk around the lake?" Aimaru asked. Harry nodded and asked,

"Did you see Ron at breakfast?"

"Well…"

"He still thinks I entered myself?!"

"He's jealous. Hermione is talking to him, and she thought I should talk to you. I just wanted to say this, be careful. There is no way that your name just popped out of the goblet like that without someone entering it. So someone is after you." Harry was silent when he heard that.

"Listen, I think that you should write to Sirius; Hermione told me about him."

"No way! He's going to come bursting into the Hogwarts if I tell him that."

"It's not going to keep quiet. The tournament is famous, you're famous, and he's bound to find out about this."

"Fine." Aimaru smiled, Harry was just as stubborn as Sasuke. They went back to the castle and went in the Owlery. Harry wrote a letter from the paper Aimaru brought with her while she looked at the different owls.

* * *

The next day, Aimaru entered with Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, her cameraman, Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Crouch into a small classroom an hour before lunch. She sat on a desk. Moments later, Fleur came in with Madame Maxime while talking with each other in French. Then, Krum and Karkaroff entered silent. After that, Colin and Harry entered. But Colin left to get back to his class. She silently observed them all, bored. 

"Ah! We are just here for pictures and the wand weighing ceremony. It's just to make sure your wands are in working order, since they will be your most important tool in the tournament. Rita asked,

"If you don't mind, I'll have an interview with Harry." She dragged him away into a…broom cupboard. Aimaru snickered, but nobody could hear her. Anyway, she listened on to their conversation. She focused on the scratching on the 'Quick-Quotes Quill'. She was changing every thing that Harry said and twisting his words. She made it sound like Harry was this tragic little hero who needed to comforted. As if. Aimaru was sure that Rita was up to no good. Just then, Ollivander came into the room and Dumbledore got Harry and Rita out of the broom cupboard. Ollivander did a quick inspection of each of the four champions' wands.

"All of the wands are in working order!" He announced after he checked the last one, Harry's.

Then, there were the pictures. No matter how they placed the people, the cameraman noticed, there was never enough light to show Aimaru's face, or at least her mask, Madame Maxime wouldn't fit, and he and Rita couldn't decide on who to fit in the front, Harry or Fleur. They settled with both in the front, Madame Maxime kneeling while everyone stood, and they noticed they couldn't do anything about the Aimaru. Frustrated, they just let her face be like that.

* * *

On the weekend before the first task, the third years and older were able to visit Hogsmeade. Ron decided to go with Fred, George, and Lee; Hermione had no luck convincing Ron. Aimaru settled with going with Hermione and Harry. Hagrid entered the Three Broomsticks with Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye whispered something that only Hagrid and Aimaru could hear. 

"Harry is next to Hermione, under his cloak." Hagrid nodded and took giant strides toward them.

"Meet me at my cabin during midnight tonight." Hagrid whispered covering it up by looking at Hermione's S.P.E.W. list. _Midnight, _Aimaru thought, _that's when the dragons are going to be coming!_ There was no doubt, Hagrid wanted to show Harry the dragons. _But then, he might be late for the meeting with Sirius. That I'm sure is important to him, _she argued with herself silently. She chanced a glance at Harry. He definitely wanted to go. _Not my problem_, she finally decided.

That night, she snuck out of the Gryffindor common room just before Harry left it. She leaped through to the area where the dragons were.

"Charlie!" she called out.

"I'm over here. Mind helping me with this Horntail?"

"No prob!" she said as she ran over to him and used the Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. The Horntail looked calmed as it finally met something that it knew, fire. Making sure that it wouldn't get burned, it matched a fireball the same size next to it. They kept going back and forth, seeing which one could make the biggest fireball. Finally, being a dragon, the horntail won. By that time, Aimaru already made friends with the dragon. And by that time, Harry, Hagrid, and Madime Maxime had arrived. Hagrid looked misty-eyed at the dragon while Charlie warned him about the dangers of them. Aimaru stayed all night with the dragons, and she heard Harry and Ron having a short row. _Boys are idiots_, she sighed to the dragon. It sleepily nodded.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter : (**

kitsune106: I think I mentioned that Aimaru is an OC. I totally love cat girls so I was looking for an excuse to have one in my fic. I also think I mentioned that the 'monster' is sort of like a guardian for the other bijuu to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. If you read ahead, you would see that I mentioned in the flashback where she got it. Plus, I think that Tobi is Obito Uchiha, not Madara Uchiha. Since if you take off an 'O', and rearrange the letters, you get Tobi from Tobi. And Tobi only has one eye hole, the right one, and Obito gave his left eye to Kakashi. I just wish that Mashashi Kishimoto would tell us who he is.

**Hope you had a happy Halloween! And, yes I know that this one is short, but I wanted a chapter for the each of the tasks by itself. **

On the weekend before November twenty-fourth, Harry was getting nervous. Anyone could see that. He wasn't eating, nor was he talking much. _At least he knows what he is going to do on the first task_, Aimaru thought. She had been spying on Harry, she knew now that someone was after him, after all. He was talking to Professor Moody about the first task. She didn't care that he was cheating since ninjas are supposed to look underneath the underneath. But, still, she couldn't help feeling worried for him. Dragons. He had to face dragons. Almost no witch or wizard could kill one. There was only Lord Voldemort. She had heard stories from Dumbledore about him. He was supposed to be dead, but there was a feeling she had about him, like he was still out there.

"Hey, Harry don't worry about the first task, anything too bad going on, I'll take care of it," Aimaru said smiling on Sunday at dinner. Even though he couldn't see her smile, he could hear it in her voice. He smiled a fake smile.

"Hey, Harry! Mind if I get your autograph? You know, some people didn't even make it alive out of the first task. I'll get a box of tissues!" Malfoy tittered.

"Malfoy shut your fucking mouth!" Aimaru said just loud enough for him to hear. Malfoy turned red, but he quickly regained his copyrighted sneer. Harry stared at her. She just didn't strike him the type that would swear at someone. But then again, it _was _Malfoy.

"I'll tell my father that..."

"Nobody cares what your father can or can't do." Aimaru said nonchalantly. Malfoy turned red and turned around and stalked away with Crabbe and Goyle following stupidly behind him wondering what just happened.

"Aren't you scared that he's going to do something?" Harry asked amazed.

"No. I really couldn't care less. What could his dad do to me. I could kill him if I felt like it and he can't get rid of me, I'm on a contract with Professor Dumbledore, " she said while stretching.

"Hey Aimaru, you want to help us practice for the first task?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh, I can't. That is considered cheating. Since, you know, I know what the first task is. And part of my contract is that I can't help anyone. I'm just here to guard people in case something happens," Aimaru pouted.

"Aww. Oh well, but we better get that charm done Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we should." Harry shouted.

"Don't worry, just practice it," Aimaru smiled.

"Yeah, now unless you want to die tomorrow, we've got to go," Hermione said. Aimaru chanced a glance at Ron. He was red with anger that Harry had gotten all the attention.

_--Flashback--_

_"'Tachi-san!" a ten-year-old Aimaru yelled bouncing on to her older brother's back._

_"What now?" he wearily asked._

_"I got accepted onto ANBU!" she yelled, her eyes sparkling with excitement._

_"Already? You're only ten, two years under me!" Itachi said skeptically._

_"Ha ha. You're just jealous 'cause a girl is better than you, and she's younger!" Aimaru said sticking her tongue out. If it hadn't been Aimaru, whoever did that to Itachi must have been already dead. He sighed._

_"Hey, what's this I hear about ANBU?" Shisui asked, yawning._

_"I went to Hokage's tower today and he told me that I passed! Everyone else who had taken the test was there and was surprised to see that I passed. Those losers. I whipped their asses!" Aimaru said._

_"If you're going to be an ANBU now, you could at least act more mature," Shisui said._

_"Like you're any better, Sushi-san," she laughed as Shisui growled. Even Itachi snickered._

_"Itachi, did you…just laugh?" Sasuke asked as he walked outside._

_"Tell a soul and I'll kill you," was the only reply he got._

_"'Tachi-san laughed!" Aimaru said as she bounced up and down with glee._

_"Otosan!" Itachi said surprised._

_"I heard that you got on ANBU today, Aimaru," Fugaku said looking pleased. Itachi growled softly, Fugaku never looked so happy at him._

_The next week, he killed everyone in the clan, except Sasuke and Aimaru._

_--Flashback--_

"Ron?" Aimaru asked softly, hoping that he would never become like Itachi. He immediately looked up.

"Oh, _you_," he growled.

"Look, I know you're jealous of Harry, but trust me, don't be. Would you rather be in front of the entire school facing unknown dangers?" Aimaru asked. He glared at her and then slowly shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Just cheer him on, it'll make him feel better knowing that his best friend is cheering him."

"Yeah," he said vaguely. With making sure that Ron would be better, Aimaru left to make sure she was ready for the next day.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ron and Hermione went up to the stands after saying good luck to Harry. Aimaru on the other hand was already in the tent where all the other champions and Aimaru currently were. All the champion looked nervous. Fleur looked pale and Viktor looked surlier and Cedric was pacing up and down. But Aimaru just sat on the floor as if she was rather bored. Which she probably was. 

"Harry! Good-O! Come in!" Bagman said brightly wearing his old Wasps robes.

"I'll let each of you reach into this bag and pull from it a small model of what you are going to face. I forgot what else I was supposed to tell you...oh yes, you will have to collect the golden egg!" he said. Each of the champions reached in cautiously and drew out a different dragon. Fleur got the Welsh Green, Viktor the Chinese Fireball, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout and finally, Harry got the Hungarian Horntail. They were all nervous. Aimaru walked outside with Cedric and just stood in the corner.

"Heh, I guess it's my turn," he whispered softly to himself.

Mr. Bagman introduced Cedric and started his commentary. Cedric and Aimaru paid no attention to him but everyone in the tents were listening as hard as they could. Cedric transfigured a huge boulder into a loud Labrador. Thank goodness that that Labrador didn't have the sensitive nose that dogs had, or it would have gone running toward Aimaru barking happily and snarling at the same time…if that was possible. The Short-Snout went after the dog for a little while, decided it wasn't worth her attention and went back for Cedric, since he was something she could actually eat, right after he took the egg. The dragon blew a flame of fire that burned him horribly on his left side. _If only I could help him,_ Aimaru thought. She left a clone outside in case anything else would go wrong, while she went inside to use her limited amount of healing ability. Mr. Bagman introduced Fleur and she faced her dragon. She reached into her cloak and took out her wand. Even though she was warned that the first task was going to be going against dragons from Madame Maxime, she still couldn't believe herself when she was actually standing in front of her Welsh. She took a deep breath while Aimaru clone got ready in case anything happened and tried to cast a spell on it before it could burn her up. After two tries, she got it! But the dragon let out a snort of flame. She leaped out of the way just in time so it only got onto her skirt. Quickly, she used a water spell. Then, she ran through the maze of eggs and found the golden egg. Then it was Viktor's turn. He took out his wand and pointed it directly at his dragon's eyes.

"_Confundus_," he shouted. The dragon instantly became confused and squashed half of the real eggs. Viktor used this opportunity to grab the golden egg.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. Nervously, he walked out of the tent and summoned his broom.

"_Accio_!" Aimaru watched as Harry's Firebolt flashed from the boys' dormitory right to right in front of Harry. He climbed on and started swerving around the many fireballs that the Horntail was blowing. He finally got low enough to not get burnt and be able to get the golden egg should he ever have the chance. Finally, the Horntail got up and Harry used the chance to drop low to the ground and scoop up the golden egg, but before that could happen, a tail spike grazed him on his shoulder. Gasping in pain, he tried again to get the egg. This time, he got it. Harry beamed as he got on the ground and the Aimaru clone leapt up and calmed the angry Horntail down. Inside the tent, Harry was surprised to see another Aimaru.

Inside, Aimaru got Cedric to sit at a table.

"Tsk, the actually bring dragons to this school," she muttered darkly. The burn was quite serious. She remembered when she used to train with Itachi and he would use a katon jutsu. Once, he nearly killed her because of his katon jutsu being too strong. She remembered how much pain that there was when you get a burn, especially one as serious as this.

"This will…feel funny for a sec," Aimaru told Cedric as she focused her chakra into her hand. There was a green glow on her hand from her healing chakra and she saw Cedric's eyes widen,

"Don't worry, this won't hurt at all." She gently laid her hand on the left side of his face where the burns were most serious. Slowly, since she wasn't a medic-nin, it healed. Pushing more chakra into her palms, she healed his face. She moved down his body slowly. But soon was stopped by Harry coming in to get his shoulder healed.

"Clone," this one said jerking her head up to point at the other Aimaru outside. Harry nodded and Aimaru went back to healing the more minor Cedric got. As soon as she was done with the burns, she looked at Harry's cut and healed it quickly after cleaning it up with a potion. He walked outside of the tent to see his score when he nearly bumped into Hermione and Ron.

"That was amazing, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Thanks," Harry replied. They soon saw his scores. Madame Maxime gave him an eight, Crouch a nine, as did Dumbledore. Bagman gave him a ten, and finally, Karkaroff a two.

"You're tied in first place with Krum! I've got to head back now, Bagman wants a word back in the champions' tent." Charlie said hurrying to talk to them. Ron waited for Harry outside the tent while Harry went in. Krum, Fleur, Cedric, and Aimaru all came in together. Cedric looked a whole lot better as he didn't have any more burns on his body.

"Well done everyone! Now, just a quick few words, you get a nice long break before the next task, with will take place at half past nine on the morning of February twenty-four. If you look at the eggs, you'll see that there are hinges on it. You need to solve the clue inside the egg," at this, Aimaru thought that if Maito Gai was here, he would attempt to solve it in a day, or at least to get the judges to move the second task to an earlier date, like next week.

"Congratulations Harry!!" Rita said as soon Harry, Ron, and Aimaru walked out of the tent.

"Can I have a word, how did you feel during the first task, what do you think things will turn out in the second task?" she asked. An unseen vein twitched in Aimaru's forehead. If you was allowed to and if she had the super strength of Tsunade, she would have made sure that Rita Skeeter landed somewhere on the other side of the world when she punched her.

"How about this, _good-bye,_" Harry growled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. It sucks, trust me.**

**Sorry for the late update, too much homework. : ( **

"You better send a letter to Sirius about what happened, one or another, he's going to find out," Aimaru said.

"You know about Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yup, Hermione told me all about...basically everything about you guys. Come on I'll go with you guys!" Aimaru said thinking quickly for an excuse to tag along.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Ron asked. Come on, think quick, think quick! Aimaru thought.

"I want to see the different owls. We don't use owls to send mail where we come from, we use these sort of things called summon creatures. You can summon one and give the the scroll and they'll deliver it," Aimaru said using the owls as an excuse for following Harry around. There was a chance that whoever wanted Harry to die was angered by the fact the he did so well during the first task and was trying to catch Harry off guard.

"That is so cool! What do you summon?" Harry asked.

"A phoenix," she answered.

"Can you summon one for us to see?" Hermione asked, eager to see more jutsus.

"Sure," she bit her thumb and formed the hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" **(A/N I'm too lazy to figure out what the Japanese is supposed to be XP)**

A moderately sized phoenix appeared.

"Sorry, Nikku, no fighting today, they just wanted to see a summoning. But I'm sure they'll be happy to fawn over you," Aimaru said pointing her thumb over her back, which was already healed. The phoenix raised her feathery red wings and flew on to Aimaru's outstretched arm.

"No problem, I don't feel like fighting today anyway," Nikku said.

"Sh-she j-just talked!" Hermione stuttered.

"Not so loud! My ears are hurting," and indeed they were, the cat ears on Aimaru were cringing with pain.

"Sorry, but an animal just talked," Hermione said. Aimaru gave her a look that said _So? _Nikku spread her wings and took off flying around them, saying,

"I'm bored I wanna fly somewhere!"

"We're going to the Owerly, just follow us," Harry said, finally finding his voice.

"You know that night where my name came out of the goblet? Moody reckons that Karkaroff was the one who put my name into the goblet," Harry said suddenly when he saw Aimaru and Nikku chatter on in Japanese, and it reminded him of the night Fleur and Madame Maxime were talking to each other about the goblet.

"No way! That doesn't make sense!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, it does, because Sirius told me that Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater, like the ones we saw at the Quidditch World Cup. Remember?" Hermione said, also watching Aimaru and Nikku, unable to see how an animal could talk. She finally decided that this was just like the way acromantulas, centaurs, and merpeople could talk.

"You mean those dudes with the masks?" Ron said after a few minutes of hard thinking and Hermione sighing in disbelief.

"Yeah, there was also that one that set the Dark Mark in the sky, using my wand," Harry said.

In the Owerly, Nikku looked around the owls, never have seen one so still.

"They're so stiff! I can't believe any bird in their right mind would be able to sit still for so long everyday!" Nikku said.

"Nooo, that's only you. I can't get you to stay still and listen to my plan whenever we're fighting!" Aimaru scolded.

"Well...that's because I'm so energetic, and hardly anyone summons phoenixes, and when they do, it's usually not me!"

"There might be a reason for that," Aimaru muttered under her breath. Nikku either didn't hear her or just ignored her.

"I think that I should be off."

"Tell Suzaku that I miss him!**(A/N Is Suzaku, phoenix leader...thing, female or male?)**" Aimaru said before Nikku disappeared into a puff of smoke. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, both clearly thinking, That was plain weird. When they returned to the common room, everyone Gryffindor was cheering for their champion.

"Well done, mate!" the Weasley twins roared, forcing a butterbeer into his arms.

"Blimey, this thing is heavy!" Lee Jordan said after he let off the last of the Filibuster's Fireworks.

"Open it!" he shouted, handing it over to Harry. He wrenched it open, and soon, the whole room filled with and eerie shrieking sound.

"CLOSE IT!" Aimaru shouted finally gotten over the loud noise and used chakra to plug to her ears.

"It sounded like someone being tortured, you'll have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!" Neville said, turning pasty white.

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," George said.

"There are spells that are illegal?" Aimaru asked.

"Yes, remember Moody was talking about it in the beginning of the year?" Hermione asked.

"Anywaaay, I think that the egg sounds like Percy singing, maybe you'll have to ambush him while he's in the shower!" George joked.

"Urm...Neville, you know that the custard creams are charmed...don't you?" Aimaru said. Neville choked and spit it out.

"Did you get all this from the kitchens?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"Yep!"

"How do you get in there?"

There's this painting of a bowl of fruit, and you tickle the pear, and it giggles-" George looked suspiciously at her.

"Going to lead the house-elves on strike now, are we? Going to hand out leaflets and stir them up in a rebellion?" George shouted. Just then, Neville, grew feathers and turned into a canary. A rather large canary, too.Within a minute, the Neville had molted, and once all the feathers came fell off, Neville joined in the laughter.

"You two remind me of this boy in my village, Uzumaki Naruto. He loves doing pranks, too," Aimaru giggled.

"Oh? Think Dumbledore will mind if he visits?" George asked Fred.

"He'll definitely mind if there's another prankster here! But I'll ask if he can visit with my brother during Christmas break. Although, if you guys prank me, you'll be living hell for the rest of the year," Aimaru said. But they weren't listening, Fred, George, and Lee were already deep in discussion about the pranks they were going to do. It was obvious they were going to do some planning about pranks to do once they got a ninja on their side. Aimaru sighed, she felt pity to whoever was going to be on the receiving ends on one of their new and improved pranks.At one in the morning, the party finally ended.

"I'm not sure if they hibernate or not, thought we'd jus' try an' see if they fancied a kip. So we'll jus' settle 'em down in these here boxes." Hagrid said the next day during Care of Magical Creatures. There were only ten more skrewts, and the Golden Trio wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Soon, all the skrewts were out of there boxes and wrecking the grounds and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle rushed into Hagrid's cabin.

"Cowards," Aimaru muttered. She immediately started rounding them up. She smelled some strong perfume, that smelled nasty and heard the crunch of leaves and looked up to find Rita Skeeter leaning on Hagrid's garden fence.

"You're not supposed to be on the grounds," Aimaru growled, giving Rita the Uchiha Death glare. Rita flinched, but made no other sign that she heard her.

"Well, well, well this does look fun doesn't it?" she said as soon as she heard her. Aimaru sighed, she wished she could give Rita a good punch in the face, but sadly, she couldn't because the contract only allowed her to fight when something or someone threatened the safety of the students. Although seeing, the what Rita wrote last time should be considered a threat, to Harry's self-confidence.

"What are these...fascinating creatures?"

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid grunted.

"Reaaally, I never heard of them before, where do they come from?" Rita asked, full of excitement of another story.

"Yes, and these Blast-Ended Skrewts are very interesting aren't they Harry?" Hemrione asked quickly.

"What? Oh yeah they're really interesting."

"Lovely, lovely. Been teaching long?" Rita asked as she turned back to Hagrid.

"Only my second year."

"Wonderful! Would you like to do an interview with me? Every Wednesday the Prophet does a zoological column."

"Yeah!" Hagrid said brimming with excitement.

"So I'll see you on Friday night at Three Broomsticks?"

"'Course!"

"Well good-bye Harry, until Friday, Hagrid!" Harry and Ron walked up to the North Tower for Divination. They arrived to see Aimaru sitting in a chair resting her head on her arm.

"I don't get the point of this class, what's the fun of living if you know what's going to happen already?" Aimaru asked them as soon as they got off the silver ladder.

"Er...maybe to be able to be warned ahead what's going to happen?" Harry said.

"Where's the fun when you already know what's going to happen though? The excitement when something new happens is gone then, because you already know what's going to happen," she said.

"There is no point of this class, we just take it 'cause we get to make up stuff and get good grades," Ron said. Professor Trelawney started explaining how Pluto could disrupt everyday life, while Harry and Ron sniggered.

"I would think, that some of us might be a little less frivolous had they seen what I had seen during my crystal gazing last night. As I sat here, absorbed in my needlework, the urge to consult the orb overpowered me, I arose, I settled myself before it, and I gazed into its crystalline depths. And what do you think I saw gazing back at me?" she whispered in a 'mysterious' voice.

"An ugly old bat in outsize specs?" Ron sniggered. Clearly, the voice the voice didn't do much to scare the students. Harry fought in vain to keep his face straight.

"Death, my dears." Only Parvati anf Lavender gasped. Everyone else was already used to the fact that Professor Trelawney, kept on predicting death.

"Yes, it comes, ever closer, it circles overhead like a vulture, ever lower, ever lower over the castle." Harry yawned widely and obviously.

"It'd be a bit more impressive if she hadn't done that about eighty times before," Harry said as soon as they got out of Professor Trelawney's heavily intoxicated room.

"Aimaru, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his room," Professor McGonagall said. Aimaru nodded, formed a handseal, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I really need to learn how to do that," Ron said staring at the spot where Aimaru stood seconds ago.

* * *

Aimaru appeared in front of Professor Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog," she said to the gargoyle. She entered and knocked on his door.

"Enter." And she did.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she said, wondering what on earth he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes, as you know, the Yule Ball is coming up. I wanted to tell you that I want you to attend, do not tell anybody else about this, as the teachers will be telling the students about this tomorrow," he said.

"But what about my mask? It's the in the rules that we can't take off our masks during out mission," Aimaru said.

"I seem to remember that you took off your mask to show Miss Granger your face. But, do not worry, you don't have to take off your mask during the ball, I just wanted you to attend, in a dress robe or kimono, which ever you prefer. I respect your customs," Dumbledore said, with his eyes twinkling. Aimaru blushed a deep red, thankful for the mask.

"Okaaay, by the way, I wanted to ask you if my friend, Naruto, could visit with my brother, Sasuke, for the Christmas break. Fred and George wanted to meet him, when I said that I knew a prankster in my village," Aimaru asked finally drawing the courage.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Great!" Aimaru said. She walked out of the room, and heard some voices in the kitchen. She noticed that they were Harry, Ron, and Hermione's voices and ignored them.

The next day, sure enough, the Heads of Houses were telling their houses about the dance.

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?" Professor McGonagall irritatedly asked, as Harry and Ron were playing with their fake wands that turned into a rubber haddock and a tin parrot.

"Now as I was saying, the Yule Ball is approaching and it is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It is an excellent opportunity for us to socialize with our foreigners. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish," McGonagall said. Lavender cut her off with a shrill giggle.

"Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in he Great Hall. Just because there is the Yule Ball, does not mean that there will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect fron Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrases the school in any way. Potter, a word, if you please. The champions and their partners-" McGonagall said as soon as Harry arrived at her desk.

"What partners?" Harry quickly asked.

"Dance partners, for the Yule Ball. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball. Your are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner," McGonagall said in a very final sort of way.

* * *

A week ago, Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to the Hungarian Horntail, but now, he was having second thoughts about it.

"Why do they have to move in pack? How're we supposed to ask one on their own?" Harry asked Ron as a dozen girls walked past them sniggering and staring at Harry.

"Lasso one? Anyway, any ideas on who you're going to ask?" Ron said. Harry was silent, there was someone he wanted to ask, Cho Chang.

"Don't worry about getting a date, you just beat a Hungarian Horntail, they'll be lining up to ask you to the dance," Ron said as soon as he noticed what was bothering Harry. Just then, she saw a poof of smoke next to her, and when it cleared, she could see...

"Pakkun!" Aimaru said surprised, she wasn't expecting to see one of Kakashi's dogs here. She took the scroll in his mouth. She unraveled it and read (it's all in Japanese)

_Yo Aimaru. The Fourth told us that you wanted Naruto to come with Sasuke and me on the trip, and since they're on the same team, I've decided for this to be a training mission. We're going to take a portkey, whatever that is, to Hogwarts and we'll run the way back. I've calculated it to be about a 9 day trip back, _**(A/N I used a world map. I imagined that Konoha was around the middle of Asia, and since Suna is a three day trip, it seemed like three times the distance.) **_The other person on the team is Sakura Haruno, just thought you wanted to know. We'll be arriving, I think, tomorrow, when the break starts._

_Kakashi_

"What's that say?" Ron said, looking over her shoulder only to see squiggly lines.

"Oh nothing, just a note saying that my brother and his friends will be arriving tomorrow. Bye Pakkun,!" she said as she waved to the little pug. Later that evening, they met in the common room, trying to comfort a broken hearted Ron. Aimaru sighed in relief. Ginny just entered the room.

"What happened?" Aimaru giggled.

"Ron got turned down by Fleur Delacour. Well its not exactly turned down, since he ran away before she could respond," Aimaru explained. Minutes later, Harry also joined Ron.

"What happened to you now?" Aimaru asked.

"Cho said she was going with Cedric Diggory."

"You asked her?"

"Of course, how else could he have known, Ron?" Aimaru asked giving him a playful punch to the head. Just then, Parvati and Lavender walked into the room. Harry had a sudden idea.

"Parvati, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked. Parvati giggled.

"Yeah,"

"And Lavender, will you go with Ron?"

"She's going with Seamus. But I can ask my sister, Padma, you know, in Ravenclaw," Parvati said.

"Thanks," Harry said with great relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Sorry for the really update, but, my teachers took full advantage of the week before Thanksgiving break, as in they gave us mountains of homework. And a lot of my teachers gave us projects to do over the break. In fact, I started writing this chapter this weekend because my parents grounded me from the computer for the week and I was too lazy to write it on paper. And yes, I know it's short, but I just wanted to get this one out. And for some reason, bold, italics and underlining won't work unless it's continuing something else, like this one.**

"Whoa!" Aimaru shouted as a ball of orange rolled toward her. That ball was Naruto. She was his only friend, but by the way that Kakashi was smiling, or seeming to smile by his eye and Sasuke smirking at Naruto, he had gotten two more friends. The pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura, glared at Naruto, but didn't say anything. Aimaru recognized her as one of the Sasuke's fangirls.

"Hey there, I see you're as hyper as ever, Naruto," Aimaru teased.

"Yo," Kakashi said before bringing his eyes back to his perverted book.

"Kakashi? Remember what I said about reading that book? And, how come you guys aren't late?" Aimaru asked sweetly.

"Um...what book are you talking about?" Kakashi said as soon as he put the book back. Aimaru sighed, that Kakashi was never going to learn.

"Naruto forced Kakashi out of his bed, Ai-nee-san, how's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, want to meet my friends?" Aimaru asked.

"Hn,"

"You know, if you were a little nicer, you might have more friends," she scolded

"Ha ha. Sasuke-teme even your sister thinks that you should be nicer," Naruto laughed. Sasuke shot him with a death glare. Naruto turned red and rushed forward to punch him.

"Looks like we're going to get a little sparring done," Kakashi sighed.

"Let's hope that Naruto doesn't ruin the hall," Sakura grumbled. Aimaru noticed that Sakura didn't say anything about Sasuke. Just as the two boys were going to clash again, with kunai in hands, Kakashi reached and lifted the two of them up by the cuffs of their shirts, or jacket in Naruto's case.

"Now, now, boys! We don't want to demolish this hall now do we?" Kakashi asked, his right eye curving to show his "smiling eye".

"Hn,"

"Hi! Who are you guys?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione came to see what was causing all that racket.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that teme is Sasuke, she's Sakura, and the guy holding me and the teme is Kakashi." Naruto was bouncing up and down in Kakashi's grip. He released the two boys, Naruto tumbling onto the floor and Sasuke landing gracefully.

"Erm...what does 'teme' mean?" Ron asked blankly.

"It basically means 'bastard', the translation spell Professor Dumbledore put on them wouldn't translate the...bad words, but for some reason, it does for me," Aimaru answered ruffling Naruto's hair.

"So, what's wrong you guys?" Aimaru said noticing Ron and Hermione were wearing identical annoyed expressions and Harry had a weary face.

"Hermione won't tell me who's she going with to the ball," Ron said.

"Well, if you hadn't asked me like I was a last choice yesterday, maybe I would've told you two," Hermione retorted.

"You guys, can you please stop fighting?" Harry pleaded.

"Remind you of someone, Aimaru?" Kakashi asked. Aimaru grinned. When Sasuke and Naruto were younger, they would always bite each other's heads of while Aimaru would, in vain, try to stop them from killing each other.

"Mind giving us the kids a tour?" Kakashi asked not bothering to look up from him porn, which he took out just then.

"So you can read that book? I don't think so. You're coming with us," Aimaru said grabbing Kakashi's arm. Sasuke walked over to Aimaru. How unlucky for Kakashi because just then, Aimaru saw the scars where Haku pierced his neck with the ice senbon.

"Kakashi?" Aimaru growled. Kakashi, not noticing Aimaru's change in tone just replied with a "Hn?" while reading his porn.

"Why the hell are their senbon scars in my brother's neck?" Aimaru screeched.

"Uh.NarutowantedanmissionhigherthanaDranksothentheHokagegavethemaCrankbutapparentlytheguywewereguardingliedbecausehedidn'thaveenoughmoneyanditwasactuallyanArank missionbutwehadtostaywithhimwefoughtZabuzaandhisaccomplicehadcontrolovericeandheuseditonhisneckandpleasedon'tkillme!!!!!!" Kakashi said his eyes shifting nervously. Aimaru blinked, she never knew anyone come say so much in one breath. But she figured out that he mean: Naruto wanted an mission higher than a D rank. So then the Hokage gave them a C rank. But apparently the guy we were guarding lied because he didn't have enough money and it was actually an A mission. But we had to stay with him we fought Zabuza and his accomplice had control over ice and he used it on his neck. And please don't kill me!!!!!!.

"Too bad, Kakashi, how the hell could you let my brother and his teammates, who are only genin, I might add, fight one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?!" Aimaru said punching Kakashi.

"Hn. I could handle it. After all, I'm alive aren't I," Sasuke said. Aimaru stared, that was the most Sasuke said in a long time.

"Yeah, because I save your sorry ass! Wasn't I the one who broke us out of that Ice Mirror jutsu...thing?" Naruto laughed. Aimaru glanced at Kakashi. He nodded a fraction of an inch. Aimaru was shocked for the third time that day. Naruto used his youki chakra from the nine-tailed fox.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted punching Naruto hard on the head.

"If you hadn't went into those Ice Mirrors that time, Sasuke wouldn't have to save you," Sakura growled.

"Sakuuurraa-chaaaan," Naruto whimpered nursing his wound.

Harry stared at the visiting ninja. They were supposed to be the best fighters and from what Dumbledore told the school yesterday, they were also supposed to be trained to be emotionless. But those two, the girl, Sakura, and the boy in orange, Naruto, were acting like they were seven or eight. And Aimaru acted like anyother teenager. Not exactly emotionless. But that other boy, was his name Sasuke? he was heartless, just like the way Dumbledore described ninja, quiet but evidently strong.

"So, do you want to get that tour or not?" Hermione asked.

* * *

"So are you guys going to the Yule Ball tonight?" Hermione asked cell 7 Christmas day after lunch. 

"Yup! We got kimonos for it, Dumbledore let us!" Sakura exclaimed. 'Yeah! And maybe Sasuke will finally show me some attention!' Inner Sakura exclaimed. Thwunk, thwunk. Identical snowballs hit the window. Ron stuck his head.

"Stupid gits," he said when he returned to his chair wiping snow off his face.

"So then let's play with them. Ha ha ha," Naruto laughed leaping out the open window just in time to get a face full of snow. Being the sore loser that he was, he preformed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Huh. The dobe uses jutsus when their having a snowball fight?" Sasuke smirked. Ron was beginning to think that Sasuke would do better in Slytherin, not that anyone does good in that house.

"Naruto, you baka, haven't you ever heard of not wasting chakra, or of not showing off your techniques?" Sakura shouted.

"Saaakuuurraaa-chaaaaan!" Naruto said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm joining them," Ron said as he got up.

"So am I, every year there is this unofficial snowball fight between the twins and us," Harry said.

By the time that Hermione went up stairs to get ready for the Yule Ball, they were split into two teams, the Konoha shinobi, and the twins, Harry, and Ron. Kakashi was left in the common room to read, and giggle over, Icha Icha Paradise. Soon after Hermione left, Aimaru also did. As she went upstairs into the girls' dormitory, she silently thanked the gods that there was a charm on the stairs that wouldn't let anyone male upstairs.

"So, who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Aimaru asked when as they were fixing their hair.

"Swear you won't tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Sure,"

"Well...it's Viktor Krum." Aimaru stiffled a laugh. Ron already hated Viktor, but him on a date with one of his best friends was going to be a big blow.

Down in the Great Hall, a couple of hours later, Aimaru had to stifle another laugh. Sasuke, in his deep blue boy kimono, was in the middle of a large cluster of girls.

"Saasuuukeee-kuuun," Sakura shrieked, as she clung on to Sasuke's arm. The other girls glared at her as though she were ruining their chances with Sasuke. They're idiots, they don't even know that Sasuke is an emotionless bastard, Naruto thought.

"Champions, over here please," Professor McGonagall called.

"Whoa, who's that old hag?" Naruto asked. Ron's laugh became a hacking cough as soon as soon as soon as the professor looked at him.

"That, is Professor McGonagall, in other words, the most important person at this school after Professor Dumbledore, you got that?" Aimaru whispered. Naruto turned red and immediately shut his mouth.

Soon, they finished eating.

"Kakashi, can I speak with you a moment...outside?" Aimaru asked quietly. Kakashi nodded. They silently walked outside. Aimaru was about to say something when Kakashi cut her off.

"This is about the nine-tailed fox, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Is it in any danger of taking over, or breaking out?" Aimaru asked quietly.

"Nothing that I could tell, but I can't be sure," Kakashi said.

"I could talk to it if you want me too..." Aimaru said.

"No! Even though you have so much chakra, talking to nine tails is still going to make you at risk of dying of chakra depletion!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"But, it's for the safety of the village, isn't it?"

"Are you doing the village any good if it's number one ninja is killed," Kakashi demanded. Aimaru stayed silent. Her ears suddenly perked up.

"Do you hear something?" she whispered. He nodded.

"It's just Hagrid...and Madame Maxime, I think," Kakashi muttered. Curiosity got the better of them, so they just stayed and listened.

"There are also two more voices...Harry and Ron, I think."

"...big bones!"

As they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Aimaru could hear Cedric muttering something to Harry. She snickered at it.

"What?"

"Well, it seems that the trustworthy Hufflepuff champion, just told Harry that he should put the egg under water,"

"Heh heh, so they're cheating?"

"Just like the chuunin exams, eh?"

"Right... About that?" Kakashi muttered. Aimaru glared at him with steely eyes that he couldn't see but he could definitely feel.

"Well, I was thinking about letting them do it this year. They are letting rookies take the exam this year," Kakashi mumbled. Instead of a blow like he was expecting, Aimaru smiled,

"They're strong. Besides, I trained Sasuke myself, and after all, Naruto is the most surprising ninja isn't he, they won't know what hit him! Sakura is also has the best chakra control I've seen in ages. No doubt, they'll be able to make chuunin!" she exclaimed. Kakashi smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!! **

Almost everyone woke up late on Boxing Day. The only two that woke up early was Kakashi who woke up to visit a temporary memorial stone and Aimaru, who was woken up by Kakashi.

"I wonder what Obito, Rin, and sensei would say about this place," Kakashi asked quietly to now one in particular.

"Obito would probably look at everything then throw it aside, 'cause he's too impatient to pay attention. Rin would probably stay at the hospital wing studying all the medicines. And the fourth would probably want to take make sure Obito and Naruto don't get in trouble," Aimaru said. Kakashi smiled in remembrance of them.

"You guys are going back to Konoha tomorrow, right?" Aimaru asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi muttered staring at the large stone he carved on. Aimaru left Kakashi at the stone and walked into the Great Hall to find Sasuke on the ceiling; she could sense his chakra signature.

"Have you seen him anywhere..."

"...disappeared again!" Aimaru raised her head at Sasuke. He noticed and shook his head and he disappeared, probably returning the Gryffindor common room. She returned to the common room.

"Guess you find another fanclub, huh?" Aimaru teased,

"Hn."

"Better hope they don't meet Ino?" At that, Sasuke arranged his face to show disgust. Aimaru snickered.

"So how is Hogsmeade? I only got to see The Three Broomsticks last time." Aimaru asked as she and the Golden Trio were getting ready to go.

"Honeydukes has the best candy you could ever eat, like these great big strawberry sherbert balls that make you levitate, and Zonko's has these wonderful pranks you can do. If only Naruto could stay here for another day, he would love it," Ron said. Aimaru noticed that he was drooling a little but didn't say anything.

"Nobody else would like it if he ever got his hands on to some of those things,"

"Four butterbeers please," Ron said as soon as they reached The Three Broomsticks.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione hissed. Aimaru noticed she was talking about Ludo Bagman.

"Aren't those goblins?" Aimaru said, also whispering. Ludo suddenly walked over to them.

"I've been hoping to run in to you. Do you mind having a word with me?" Mr. Bagman said.

"No problem," Harry replied, getting up. Mr. Bagman led them away into an end of The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Aimaru," Hermione, can you listen to what they're saying?" Hermione suddenly said. Aimaru silently nodded. She relayed exactly what they said.

"So the goblins are looking for Mr. Crouch," Hermione wondered aloud when Harry sat back down with them.

"They're not, he was lying. I can't tell what the truth is, but I do now that Mr. Bagman was lying," Aimaru said taking a sip of butterbeer.

"But still, why hasn't Crouch been going to work?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't matter now, and we better not talk about it; Rita's coming in 5...4...3...2...1." Aimaru said.

"...didn't seem to keen on talking to us, now did he, Bozo? Now why would that be? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights...what nonsense. Reckon somethings up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman'. Snappy start to a sense, now we need a story to fit it."

"Trying to ruin someone else's life are you now?" Aimaru said loudly.

"Harry, why don't you join us!" Rita said beaming, ignoring everyone else at the table.

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick. Why did you do that to Hagrid for?" Harry asked.

"Our readers have a right to truth..."

"Who cares if he's a half-giant. There isn't any thing wrong with him," Harry shouted.

"How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know?" The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?" Rita said getting out her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"You horrible woman, you'd do anything for a story and anyone will do won't they? As long as you get some stupid story, you're happy, you don't even care what happens to the person, now do you?" Aimaru said coldly.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, little girl," Rita snarled. She flinched at Aimaru's death glare but continued to stand there.

"Come on, let's go," Aimaru said, thinking if she was going to stay in front of Rita, she'd break down and kill her. They walked out.

"You shouldn't have said that, Aimaru, she'll be after you next," Ron said in a worried voice.

"Ha ha, what can she dig up on me, nobody besides Dumbledore ever found us, so how can she even expect to find any dirt on me?" Aimaru laughed,. _But still, I suppose there is a lot of stuff about me I don't want anyone else to know, _she thought.

"Huh, guess he's finally using Cedric's tip, might as well go and follow him," Aimaru muttered to herself as she got up from her bed. She had been hiding when she felt someone walking down the boys' dormitory, but she couldn't see anyone, so she knew it was Harry. She quickly used an invisibility jutsu and followed him. They came to the bathroom. _Oh…yeah…it's a bathroom, I just won't look when he gets in and out, _Aimaru thought.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you," Myrtle said.

"Aaaah! I'm-I'm not wearing any clothes!" Harry said in outrage. At the same time, Aimaru jumped. Since ghosts don't make any sound as the float, don't have any magic or chakra, and don't have any smell, she can't sense them.

"I didn't look when you got in. You haven't visited me for ages," Myrtle said with a pout.

"Well I'm not supposed to go, am I? It's a girls' one," Harry answered.

"Hm…Well I'd try putting the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory did," Myrtle said picking at a spot on her chin in a morose sort of way.

"Have you been spying on him too?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Go on, then…open it under the water." Harry opened it. A gurgling song was coming out of it. Aimaru listened, never actually knowing what the clues were.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
But past an hour-the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

"You need to put your head under too," Myrtle said, giggling. Harry took a deep breath and stuck his head underneath the water.

"Is there anything under the lake besides the giant squid?"

"Ooh, very good! Cedric was lying there for ages and ages, muttering to himself, nearly all the bubbles were gone," Myrtle said blushing.

"Hang on…are there _merpeople _down there?"

"Yep, they aren't very nice, they always chase me when I get there,"

" 'An hour long you'll have to look, but past an hour-the prospect's black'…how am I supposed to _breathe_?" Harry asked.

"Tactless! Talking about breathing in front of me…" Mrytle screamed. Harry didn't listen as she started talking about how she used to follow Olive Hornby after she died.

"Close your eyes, could you? I'm getting out," Harry said. While Aimaru was making sure her eyes were screwed tight, Harry got out. As he wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around him, Mrytle asked,

"Will you visit me sometime in my bathroom?"

I'll try," Harry replied. From the tone of his voice, Aimaru could easily tell that he was never going in there if he could help it. Aimaru silently followed him as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She cringed; she noticed that Harry was about to step on a trick step, the one where Neville always forgot about. But she could find no way to warn him about it. He nearly slipped out of his Invisibility Cloak, but steadied him self by holding on to the wall…with the hand holding the egg. Aimaru quickly blocked her ears from the shriek that came from the golden egg.

"Professor Snape, I found this egg at the foot of the stairs, no doubt Peeves has been thieving. And no doubt I'll get him out of Hogwarts for this!" Filch hissed manically, as he cradled the egg as though it was his own life. Aimaru quickly doubled back and released the jutsu. But while walking, she was listening to what Snape and Filch were talking about. But she couldn't hear the exact words.

"I found that …was in there. And I … sealed with a spell, … wizard can break," Snape growled.

"But then…Peeves…" Filch said.

"Ah…Pajama party is it?" Aimaru said, releasing the jutsu and walking back toward the professor the caretaker.

"Ah…the guard," Snape sneered.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that because if I did, I would seriously consider murdering you right now. But anyway, what were you guys talking about? Something about something only a wizard could break?" Aimaru asked, cocking an eyebrow no one could see.

"Nothing…just nothing," Snape said. _He obviously forgot that I can tell when someone lies…guess I'll have to figure out a way to make him tell me. But for now, I better play along, _Aimaru thought.

"Well, if there isn't anything else, maybe you could go back to your room? And shouldn't you being checking out the _entire_ castle?"

* * *

"Ready...Set…GO!!" Mr. Bagman shouted as the four champions jumped into the lake. 

"No way..."Aimaru whispered to herself. She ran to a distant edge of the lake. There were five unfamiliar chakra signatures down by the lake, in other words, ninja.

"So, you're supposed to be Aimaru, I take it," a man asked coldly as Aimaru landed on the ground. Aimaru noticed that his headband had the mark of the sound village.

"Yes. What? Orochimaru sent you or something?" Aimaru growled, her right hand automatically going to her left shoulder where her curse mark was.

"Well, we were sent to 'convince' you to come with us to Orochimaru. He needs a new body soon, and you have the Sharingan, so it would be perfect for him," a woman said.

"Be careful, Tayuya. Don't forget, she has a monster inside of her, that Nekinu, and she's the Konoha prodigy, even better than Uchiha Itachi," another man said.

"Hehe, we'll see about that," Kimimaro said. With lightning fast moves, he kicked Aimaru in the stomach. Aimaru doubled over. Her hand moved to her stomach, where his bones pierced her skin. Quickly, Nekinu healed it.

"Never mention, Itachi," Aimaru growled, turning on her Mangekyou.

"Scared of your brother? Don't tell me you're still sad about him killing your family are you? I thought you had no emotions, the way you killed that best friend of yours," Kidomaru taunted.

"_Tsukuyomi," _Aimaru whispered acidly, sending Kidomaru into a world of his fears. Although it felt like 3 days of torture for him, it only lasted 1 second in the real world.

"We aren't all that easy to fight!" Tayuya said, taking out her flute. Blowing a couple notes, her three summons, the Doki. Aimaru realized what was going to happen. She dodged the three demons' attacks and quickly performed her own jutsu.

"Koushu no jutsu!" Aimaru yelled. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a crackle. Aimaru smirked, Koushu no jutsu or Lightning Flash, allowed lightning to travel quickly and had a powerful shock to whoever was unfortunate enough to touch it that the would die. The Doki were in the lake, and water is a conductor of electricity. Tayuya realized the trouble she was in as she watched her demons disappear with a puff a smoke. She kicked Tayuya in the chest, knowing that she would have to save her chakra.

"Who's next?" Aimaru growled. Jirobo shouted,

"Chakra Absorption Technique!" Aimaru sighed. This was going to be too easy, but then again, the two strongest nin of the Sound five, Sakon and Kimimaro.

"_Amaterasu_," Aimaru whispered. Instantly, black flames broke the rock barrier. Aimaru winced slightly, she could only use the Mangekyou 4 times a day, plus some other jutsu, even with her massive chakra.

"Huh? Oof," Aimaru said before doubling over again. Kimimaro hit her with the Five-Pronged Seal.

"I guess Orochimaru taught you that eh? Just the same way he taught Genmoro how to do the curse seal, I suppose it is good he died though, eh?" Aimaru hissed.

_Shit!!!! I can't use the Mangekyou anymore!! I barely have enough to stay conscious. Damn, damn, DAMN,_ Aimaru thought.

"Hehehe. You won't be getting out of this that early girlie. Guess you're not so strong without that little monster," Sakon said as he and Ukon separated. Not knowing much about the brothers' kekkei genkai, Aimaru soon found Sakon's head poking out of her shoulder.

"Sakon, don't kill her. Orochimaru's going to kill _you _if that happens," Kimimaro said calmly, folding his hands around his chest.

"Geez, you take the fun out of everything," Sakon said, separating from Aimaru's body.

"We'll leave you to decide if you want to come with us. But rest assured, Orochimaru will get the Sharingan," Kimimaro hissed. As soon as they disappeared with Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru, Aimaru fell unconscious. She barely noticed that her mask fell off too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Naruto.**

**I'm totally, sorry, but I had writer's block : ( And, I got totally hooked on Fullmetal Alchemist. I can't help it, it's just too cool! **

"Ah, you're finally awake." Aimaru opened her eyes a crack, realizing she was in the hospital wing. All of a sudden, her hand went up to her bare right cheek.

"My mask...", she muttered, sitting up.

"Ah, your fight with those ninja, alerted quite a number of students. Many of them have seen your face, so I believe that you won't have to wear it anymore...unless you want to, of course," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"I think I'll keep it off," she said, she never really liked the mask anyway, unlike most Uchiha's she wasn't reclusive, but liked to have fun and be with people.

"I need you to tell me about those five ninja you were fighting,"

"They are the Sound Five, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Kimimaro, although Sakon and his brother Ukon share a body. Jirobo is the the weakest, and uses brute force. Kidomaru has a kekkei genkai that allows him to make spider web, basically. Tayuya can summon three monsters, the Doki, and control them with her flute. Sakon and Ukon share a body, so and the other one can stick out limbs from anywhere. They can also get into your body, killing you by destroying their cells. Kimimaro has a kekkei genkai that allows him to manipulate his bones. They were old...acquaintances. Anyway, their leader, Orochimaru is this snake sannin, who is immortal because he keeps on changing bodies. And he was attacking because he wants the Sharingan, which as you know, is the bloodline of my family, " Aimaru said.

"Snake sannin?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yeah...Orochimaru can't get anyone's besides mine because my brother, Itachi, who was only 13 at the time, killed them. And as far as I know, Sasuke didn't get his yet, but he really wants it since he swore he would kill Itachi...There's another reason why he wants mine, I have the Mangekyou, well my brother has it too, but he's too strong for Orochimaru to fight. Anyway, you get it if you kill you're best friend. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to kill her but neither of us could see a way out of the mess we were in," Aimaru said quietly, not holding her tears.

"Why would anyone want to kill their best friend?" Dumbledore asked.

"To get power, I suppose, like the way my brother killed his best friend. Ninja are also trained to have no emotions, my brother is a perfect example of that. He doesn't care about anyone. And the last reason he wants my body is because I have Nekinu inside of me. You know about the nine tailed monsters? Well it's supposed to keep them from basically destroying everything. She also gives a _lot_ more chakra, which is another thing Orochiamru wants."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. No doubt Orochimaru is very similar to Voldemort. They both would do anything to get power, they both have an affinity for snakes, and they don't care about the people they hurt in the way to get the power," Dumbledore said.

* * *

It was a week after the second task. The Golden Trio and Aimaru were outside of the Potion's room waiting for Snape to allow them in. 

"Hey Mudblood, catch! And be sure that _ninja _reads it too!" Malfoy cackled as he threw the front page of a copy of the Daily Prophet at Hermione. Aimaru caught it before it landed in Hermione's hands. She glared at Malfoy who blushed a little and cringed slightly. The Uchiha glare was so much stronger when the "user" wasn't wearing a mask. Hermione unfolded the newspaper and gasped. Aimaru looked at her.

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Ron yelled.

"What's wrong?" Aimaru asked when she noticed Hermione's disgusted expression.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, trying to shove the Daily Prophet in to her book bag. But Aimaru was too fast for her. She looked at the paper, and silently read

_Dumbledore's Strike Two_

_Your beautiful Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, has uncovered some startling facts about the guard that Dumbledore hired for the Triwizard Tournament. Aimaru Uchiha, the ninja, has some secrets that she would no doubt want to keep to herself. But I have dug deep and unearthed those secrets._

_When she was born, a creature, approached the Hidden Leaf Village. In order to help keep the village safe, an elder of the village placed a sealing spell on the monster, Nekinu, and sealed her within a certain girl that was born earlier that day. This may have been a horrible experience for her._

_"It is possible that their personalities fused. Nekinu might have leaked some sadistic nature off on to Aimaru. But we can't be sure as the Wizarding World never did something as ruthless as this to anyone," a specialist at St. Mungo's said._

_"It is possible, however, that something traumatic made her act like this. From what I can tell, she enjoys fighting, so maybe something traumatic sort of made her feel that way towards fighting. Death Eaters also like having duels so it is possible that she might have some dark blood in her, talking figuratively of course," another specialist said._

_Indeed, when she was only 10, her older brother, Itachi, 13 at the time, murdered everyone in their family except for their generation. That left Itachi, Aimaru, and an eight year old Sasuke. Ever since the incident, now called the Uchiha massacre back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke has vowed to kill Itachi. Aimaru on the other hand has shown no interest in murdering Itachi._

_In the Uchiha clan, there is a blood line, as with many clans. It is also called a kekkei genkai.The Sharingan is exclusive to the Uchiha clan, with two forms. One is the original Sharingan, and a heightened form of it, the Mangekyou sharingan. To get the first one, a Uchiha needs to feel life threatening danger. To get the second one you need to feel extreme mental pain, caused by your own hand: you need to kill your best friend. _

_Orochimaru, the ninja world's equivalent to our He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, desperately wants the Mangekyou Sharingan, or any Sharingan for that matter. Suprisingly, Itachi actually did a sort of good deed when he murdered the Uchiha clan as many of the members wouldn't be able to hold their own against Orochimaru. He was so desperate, that he ventured out of his own territory and sent 5 of his followers, the Sound Five, to track and bring Aimaru to his own village, the Sound. This would also endanger the students, so personally, I think that Dumbledore should seriously reconsider hiring Aimaru Uchiha for this kind of work._

Aimaru's face turned stony. _How the hell did she find out about this stuff? _Aimaru thought gritting her teeth. Harry, who had been reading over her shoulder, widened his eyes.

"Inside." Snape said as he let the students in.

"Did this stuff really happen," Harry whispered at Aimaru.

"Yeah, that bastard did that,"

"What kind of person would do that to his own family?" Hermione whispered in horror.

"Bloody hell..." Ron whispered softly.

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking during class, and reading the Daily Prophet under the table? I think another 10 points should be taken from Gryffindor, and while I'm at it, why don't I separate the three of you? Weasley, stay there, Granger next to Miss Parkinson, and Potter to the front of the class," Snape hissed. Potter glared at Snape before he packed up his potions' ingredients before moving angrily to the desk that Snape was waiting in front of.

"I don't remember asking you to move either, Uchiha. And why are you even here? You were hired to guard all four of the champions, were you not? I don't think you're doing your job enough,"

"I was, but Harry's name wasn't put in the goblet and chosen because of an accident, someone wants him dead, maybe he was supposed to die in the first or second task, and now that guy is pissed so they're going straight for him now, so I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt," Aimaru said nonchalantly.

Snape flinched slightly at the way Aimaru was talking about death and dying so casually. Harry, meanwhile, was mashing the rest of his scarab beetles, with an unusual amount of viciousness imagining each of them to be Snape.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head, Potter. You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him, so I am giving you a fair warning, Potter, pint-sized celebrity or not, if I catch you breaking into my office one more time-" Snape whispered in a dangerous voice.

"I've never been anywhere near your office!" Harry growled.

"Don't lie to me, boomslang skin, gillyweed, both of them come from my private store, and I know who stole them. As I was saying, if I catch you breaking in, I will personally make sure you are expelled, understood?"

"You were out of bed the night my office was broken into. Moody and Uchiha might have joined your fan club, but I would recognize that ragged old parchment, your father and his snot nosed gang used to call the Marauder's Map anywhere. One more nighttime stroll into my office and I will make sure you pay,"

"Right, I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there." Snape's eyes flashed, He plunged a hand into his black robes. Aimaru noticed that Harry's eyes became wide for a split second as he thought Snape was going to draw his wand. Instead, he drew out a small crystal bottle of completely clear potion. Aimaru's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought, _Odd, I can't small anything. So it definitely isn't water, and I can't see any chakra around of flowing around the bottle, so it's probably just a potion._

"Do you know what this is?" Snape asked dangerously.

"No,"

"It is Veritaserum- a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear. Now the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice-"

"And if that happens, I might have to go and kill you, Snape," Aimaru said coolly, "after all, weren't you the one that said I didn't do my job well enough?" Harry grinned inwardly imagining life at Hogwarts without Snape. He was jerked out of his daze when the dungeon door knocked.

"Enter," Snape said. The class looked around as the door opened and Karkaroff entered. He was twisting his finger around his goatee and looking anxious. _Something's definitely up with him, _Aimaru thought, deciding to pay attention.

"We need to talk," Karkaroff muttered.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff."

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You have been avoiding me."

"After the lesson," Snape snapped. As the lesson came to an end, Harry was going to knock over his armadillo bile. Amaru stopped him, hissing,

"Don't, it'll be too obvious, I'll listen somewhere else, you guys, go on." Harry nodded. Aimaru glanced around for a second and leapt up to the ceiling before anyone could see her and using chakra, she kept herself on it.

"What's so urgent?" Snape hissed.

"_This. _Well? Do you see? It's never been this clear never since-" Karkaroff asked when Snape made no movement except to look at Karkaroff's left inner forearm. Suddenly, Aimaru winced as her right arm went to her left shoulder. _The heaven seal? Why is it acting up now?_ Aimaru thought, her mind racing with reasons why Orochimaru would be activating it now.

"Put it away!"

"But you must have noticed-"

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!"

Karkaroff stormed out of the Potions room, while Snape glared across the room. Unbeknowst to either of them, Aimaru slipped out of the room, with a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so happy I got this out so soon! **

**White Alchemist Taya: Yep, Rita got all the info from the hospital part, why do you think I put it in there? By the way, thanks for reviewing so many times! **_  
_

_Why would that bastard want to activate my curse seal right now? Doesn't he know that he can't control me? After all, he already tried to control so many times ever since he put on the seal, _Aimaru thought.

_--Flashback--_

_"Kukuku! I must admit, I never thought that I would have been able to have such a wonderful fight again. And by a 11-year-old too! You would do good with me. I'll give you a Heaven Seal, and you can be my new body when I need it!" Orochimaru laughed. I had many injuries, most of the major ones healed by Nekinu, but I barely had enough chakra to defend myself._

_"I'm never going to go with you!" I shouted panting, clutching my bloody left arm._

_"I'm sure you will once you realize the power that I have," Orochimaru said as he clapped his hands together and his neck elongated. His face sped toward me and he bit my left shoulder._

_"AAAAH!" I cried out. The pain was unbearable. I gasped,_

_"What did you just do?"_

_"Kukuku, I must say that I am quite impressed, no one yet has been able to stay conscious after I've given them a cursed seal. It will boost your chakra, and give you powers, and I know that you will come to me one day to be able to control it. Kukuku..." Orochimaru laughed._

_--Flashback--_

Aimaru transported to the Gryffindor common room where the Golden Trio was doing their homework.

"Hiya!" Aimaru grinned.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Hermione gasped.

"So what did Karkaroff and Snape talk about?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not much, Karkaroff just said something like said something like it is getting stronger," Aimaru shrugged.

_"_Are you absolutely sure that that's what Snape and Karkaroff said?" Ron asked.

"What, are you doubting my ears?" Aimaru hissed.

"No, no, not at all," Ron quickly said.

"Good. But anyway, that's what they said, and there was something on Karkaroff's arm that he showed Snape. It looked like a skull with a snake coming out of it," Aimaru said, remembering the tattoo.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Hermione shouted, "That means that he is one of You-Know-Who's followers."

"What's wrong with just saying Voldemort? Try it. Vol-de-mort. It's kinda stupid to be scared of a name," Aimaru said.

"Never mind that, but you know what this means, don't you? It means that Karkaroff is the one who put your name into the cup!" Hermione said excitedly.

"That's a no go. He really was mad at Dumbledore and Harry and he did think that Harry somehow bewitched the cup," Aimaru said shaking her head.

"But that also means that Snape was on their side, if Karkaroff showed it to him," Ron said, determined to find a way to blame everything on Snape.

"Well, yeah, that was before. Maybe they both wanted to leave? Besides, trust Dumbledore, he's just like old man Hokage, they both know everything that's going on around," Aimaru said.

* * *

The Golden Trio left the next day at noon from the castle to go to Hogsmeade. They sneaked a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flask of pumpkin juice from the lunch table for Sirius. First they went to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy a present for Dobby, where they had fun selecting the most lurid socks they could find. Around half past one, they went up past High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out toward the edge of the village. 

"Hello, Sirius," Harry said. A black dog sniffed Harry's bag eagerly and began to trot away from them to the foot of the rocky mountains.

They climbed over the rocky mountains envious of Aimaru and Sirius's ability to climb the rocks. For nearly half an hour theywere climbing a steep, winding, and stony path. At last, Sirius slipped out of sight and when they reached the place where Sirius vanished, they saw a narrow fissure in the rock. They squeezed into it and found themselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered at the end of it, one end of his rope around a large rock, was Buckbeak the hippogriff. Half gray horse, half giant eagle, Buckbeak's fierce orange eye flashed at the sight of them. The three of them bowed low to him, and after regarding them imperiously for a moment, Buckbeak bent his scaly front knees and allowed Hermione to rush forward and stroke his feathery neck. Aimaru, meanwhile, was looking through the old Daily Prophets that were in Sirius's mouth.

"Chicken!" Sirius said hoarsely. Harry pulled open his bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and break.

"Thanks," Sirius said, tearing it open, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a a large chunk.

"I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself," Sirius grinned. But Harry returned the grin only reluctantly.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" he asked.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very dogylike way, "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"

"You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius shrugged, continuing to devour the chicken leg. Aimaru nudged Harry and passed him the Daily Prophets. There were two: The first bore the headline _mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch, _the second, _Ministry Witch Still Missing--Ministry of Magic Now Personally Involved. _Harry scanned the story.

"They're making it sound like he's dying," Harry said slowly. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here..."

"My brother's Crouch's personal assistant. HE says Crouch is suffering from overwork," Ron informed Sirius.

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," Harry said, still reading the article.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, an edge to her voice. She was stroking Buckbeak, sho was crunching up Sirius's chicken bones. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now --bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," Ron muttered to Sirius.

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," Harry said, and he launched into the story of the Dark Mark's appearance, and Winky being found with Harry's wand clutched in her hand, and Mr. Crouch's fury. When Harry had finished, Sirius was on his feet, pacing up and down the cave.

"Wait, so you first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving a seat for Crouch?" Aimaru asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?" Sirius asked.

"No, I think he said he'd been too busy," Harry said.

"Harry did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?" Sirius asked.

"Erm...no. I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars. Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"It's possible," Aimaru said thoughtfully.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box," Sirius said, as he continued to pace.

"Who was sitting behind you guys in the Box?" Aimaru asked.

"Loads of people, some Bulgarian ministers...Cornelius Fudge...the Malfoys..." Harry said.

"The Malfoys!" Ron said suddenly, so loudly that his voice echoed all around the cave, and Buckbeak tossed his head, and Aimaru winced.

"Ron, tone it down a little?" she groaned.

"Sorry, but I bet it was Lucius Malfoy,"

"Anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"No one."

"Yes there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione reminded him.

"I didn't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be the Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," Sirius said. "What's he like?"

"I guess he's okay, but he keeps helping me with the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said.

"He doesn't help anyone else as far as I know, and I caught a bit of what he was saying to those goblins, something about, paying something off," Aimaru said.

"Did he, now? I wonder why he would help Harry though." Sirius said, frowning.

"Say's he taken a liking to me,"

"Hmm,"

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared, remember?" Hermione reminded them. They continued to talk about Bagman for a little longer before shifting the topic on to Crouch. Sirius explained what had happened back when Crouch lost his power.

_Kind of like Dad, he was all powerful and everything, and then Itachi went along and disgraced the family name,_ Aimaru thought.

"Was his son a Death Eater?" she asked.

"No idea, I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. But the boy was caught in the company of people that were Death Eaters, but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Sirius said, stuffing some bread in to his face.

"Did Crouch even try to get his son off?" Hermione whispered.

"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again. Doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched far enough to give his son a trail, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show that he hated the boy...then he sent his son straight to Azkaban," Sirius said with a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"So he gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Harry quietly.

"That's right, I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet for a few days, though...they all went quiet in the end...except when they shrieked in their sleep..."

"So he's still in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"It's obvious he's not. Physical torture, a man can go through, he'll learn to be more tough. Mental torture, on the other hand, a man will break down on his knees weeping. Remember the article Rita Skeeter wrote? Well, that's one of the things the Mangekyou can do, it's called the Tsukiyomi. It allows the user to make up a whole new world and torture their victim in it for what feels like 3 days, but is only lasts for one second," Aimaru said quietly.

Sirius nodded, agreeing with her.

"Most in Azkaban go mad and plenty stop eating. They lost their will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he came in. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently shortly afterward. So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he made. One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic, next, his family dead, family name dishonored, and big drop in popularity," Sirius said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

There was a long silence.

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards," Harry said.

"Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him. If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater." Sirius said.

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" Ron said triumphantly.

"It doesn't make sense at all, why would he sneak up here when he could judge at the Triwizard Tournament? He could keep an eye on him during the whole day, every day, if he decided to stay here, after all. He could do that to anybody, so there's another reason why he's here," Aimaru said.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape. That's all that matters," Sirius said.

"Besides, you said that last year the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf. How many people would hire a werewolf? And didn't it turn out alright?" Aimaru asked.

"Yeah, but...Why are Moody and Crouch so keen on getting into Snape's office then" Ron changing the subject.

"I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to search every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. But Crouch, he's a different matter. Is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not...what's he up to?"

"What's the time?" Sirius asked

"It's half past three," Hermione answered.

"You'd better get back to school. Now listen, I don't want you to sneak out of school to see me, if you got anything important that might be intercepted, send Aimaru to me, she can get rid of anyone following her easier, and she's allowed to get off school grounds, I still want to hear about anything odd. I'll walk to the edge of the village with you," Sirius said, transforming into a large black dog.

The Golden Trio plus Aimaru made their way back into Hogsmeade and up toward Hogwarts.

"Poor old Snuffles, he must really like you, Harry...Imagine having to live off of rats," Ron said.


End file.
